The new character
by Music Makes The World Go Round
Summary: When someone unexpected that Stephan nor Damon ever expected to see again comes to mystic falls how will everyone react especially elena. Seeing as how she wont be the spotlight any more read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Damon's Pov

I was 'relaxing' on the couch. Watching Stephan and miss perfect aka Elena play house couple. Looking at each other, goo-goo eying each other as if they were the only ones alive. I rolled my eyes and muttered something along the lines of fuck you st Stephan, thinks he is perfect. Well I'm not the one who fucked him am I Elena?  
Elena's ears couldn't hear me but Stephan could and oh did he look pissed.

"Pardon Damon?" Elena questioned still looking lovingly at Stephan

Hmmmm I could totally make his day that much more… what's the word… exciting shall I say?

"Oh no Elena just commenting on how lovely you look today, and um I was wondering if you'd like to continue where we left off this morning?"

I wasn't meaning that in the sexual way. Stefan just rolled his eyes and said in your dreams Damon but Elena being the 'angel' she is stiffened. Stephan noticed and eyed us to.

"NO! Damon you knew that's not was happening you just look at things differently!"

"Well you're the one that couldn't keep in there pants… or was it a skirt my memory's a little itchy… care to enlighten me?"

_Flashback_

_I was in my room reading Elena's diary. It had some fucking interesting stuff. I could totally use this as blackmail. Hmmmm what's this…_

_Dear Diary:_

_Today I ment damon, stephans brother. He is an arrogant, cocky bitch. But I cant help but notice how hot he was. Totally hotter than Stephan. But Stephan is just lovely. Stephan is like every girls dream girl his hair, his eyes oh there all so perfect…_

_On and on it went. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming up to my room. I closed the diary and quickly put it under my bed where I have been keeping it the past few days. Someone knocked on my door and walked in. Ah Elena._

" _Damon can you do my zipper up? Im going on a date with Stephan and I want to surprise him please?" I so could not pass an opportunity to touch Elena and her beautifully exotic beauty. _

"_Sure Darling" I said in the Stephan ish voice I could muster up. I used my vampire speed to get to Elena. I delicately pulled her zipper up but not before I saw her scream and start taking her dress off hmmm?_

" _Elena look if you just wanted to seduce me you just needed to ask"_

"_NO! THERES A SPIDER ON ME! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"_

_Ok? I never knew she was scared of spiders. Somehow her dress ended up on the floor and she was just in her matching bra and panties. Oh and what a sight. She just stood there before turning to me. _

"_I'm sorry" she said before getting in her dress and running out of the room crying. Okay that was not what I expected._

Present

Elena explained everything to Stephan. But Stephan still well… being Stephan put a protective arm around Elena. Stephan eyed me and began an awkward conversation about how Elena was taken and stuff. I could see Elena felt really uncomfortable, but stood her ground. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Elena being oh to eager to get out of this situation said that she would get it.

She ran out of the room, Stephan and I slowly following behind her keeping a good distance so she didn't know I was stalking. I could hear Stephan right behind me Elena finally opened the door to reveal a girl that looked about to be 14 or 15 with a scarf covering her hair. She was looking down. But when she looked up I nearly had a heart attack I couldn't believe it. It was…


	2. Chapter 2

Damons pov:

"Elizebeth?" I asked unsure.

A smile slowly crept on both my face and hers. SHe ran and tried to hug me but the barrier on the wall was holding her back. Huh that means that...

"Your a vampire?" I asked dumbfounded

"No Damon, i just havnt aged and i cant get through the barrier because i dont want to." Sacasm lacing all of her words. Ahhhh good to have good ol lizzy back again.

"well are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me in?" SHe asked

"huh oh um yeah" I was hesitant she only just comes back once we put katherine back in the tomb..."yeah come in" I said the minute the words left my mouth i regretted it she could be evil for all i know. She ran in and gave me a bone crushing hug, and thats saying something for a vampire.

"OMFG! I missed you so much! WHeres Stepahan?"

oh yeah forgot she knew him to well its not that hard seeing... SHe was waiting expectantly for me to answer. WHat did she ask again oh yeah um...

" Hes right there" I said pointing towards the lounge entrance.

SHe ran at vampire speed and wow was it fast that was like 10 times as fast as i run when i put full force on

"STEPHYBEAR! Omg how are things?" She asked while giving him a bone crushing hug as well. His face paled and he was probably wondering how she was so strong so was i. hmmmmm?

" Lizzy we should probably go and sit in the lounge and talk okay?" I asked slowly as if she was a baby

"YEah sure, she said so perkely"

Once we were all seated in the lounge comfortably, me on my on chair, stephan and elena in the love seat and elizebeth on her own seat aswell very simarler to mine.

"Okay" Stephan said "Where do you wanna start?" He asked slowly almost as slowly as i did minutes ago.

"Huh?" She asked clearly not expecting herself to go first. But she soon recovered. " okay well where do you want me to start" SHe asked

If elizebeth was like either stephan or i it was more me shes cocky, funny and fun to be around but she also had the side to her that was like stephan caring. trying to treat everything with respect. But when she moved to our estate in 1860 in mystic falls she was closer to me more then stephan. For once someone who liked me better then stephan well only a tiny bit and not in the way i wanted elena and katherine to like me. NO never that way she was very much like my sister.

"Okay how about when you left?" Stephan said

"Okay" She said. " well i had...

Elizebeth pov:

"Well i had to leave you guys before katherine got to mystic falls. As you may have guessed she well was on the look out for and i knew she would come to mysic falls sooner or later so i had to leave you guys it was awful and i almost stayed but then i reminded myself that if i stayed that all the vampires that would be coming would well you know create a mess resulting in the town rounding them up." I started

Damon looked shock and stephan did aswell.

THe person i didnt expect to speak though did. I quickly checked her mind as she was just as confused as the others. But what was her name... Elena. ELena GIlbert. OF course the dobbleganger Klaus is after. Okay check, got to keep that in mind

"Yeah but like who are you again? i got elizebth but like whats your last name?" She asked wow is she going to get a shock...

"Elizebeth Salvatore" I stated proudly

Damon smirked and stephan just chuckled. Huh i dont get what was so funny. BUt elenas face was completly shocked and confused.

hahahaha one for me zero for the bitch! NAaa hardly know her to call her a bitch hmmm but i could scan her mind...

" I thought stephan was the youngest?" SHe asked

Damon was first to answer though " Well techniqly speaking he is, but Elizetbeth came into our town and father some what adopted her. We changed her last name but..." He looked at me questionally " What was your original last name?" He asked

Oh crap, ,my head fell done in embarrassment and i said " I dont have one" They all looked shocked except Damon he just cracked up laughing. I shot him a death glare.

" You could have had any last name you wanted i you stuck with nothing then nothing to salvatore wow you really must have no life" Damon said between fits of laughter.

Stephan looked appauled and was just about to apoligize when i jumped on damon using my vampire skills. He looked shocked but then soon recovered and tried to pry me off. BUt i was stronger and older then him... Way older...

"ARRRGGG OKAY YOU WIN"  
I just laughed. I was still straddling his back with his face on the ground sideways. I made my way down to him and whispered in his ear "You totally have to buy me a soda" And ran back to the seat i was on before.

He was still on the ground look dumbstruck as ever. HA take that DAMO...

Stephan had a smile on his face but his eyes held a different story like he was trying to work something out...

elena well she looked utterly shocked. HMMM dosnt look like Damon gets beaten very often...

Suddenly there was a crash at the front door. Like a door slamming. Suddenly there was a girl who looked to be about Damons age probably older standing before me. I was looking really confused at her. Damon was smiling, hmmm he was up to something.

"Hi my names Rose" She said an English accent lacing her voice

"Nice to meet you im Elizebeth." I took her hand that she extending towards me and shook it. Stephan looked pleased, Damon looked tired and bored and elena had the same look Damon had before like she was about to say something. THen she did

"Elizebeth. ROse would you guys mind having a little fight to see who is stronger." I looked at her questionally and so did Rose. SHe addresed ROse though. " Well um ROse. YOu see ELizebeth there just took Damon to the ground and he couldnt fight her. I want to see how strong she is and if she can beat you." SHe finished ahhh now i get bring it on ROse

" THats the exact thing i was thinking my beautiful ELena" Did he just hit on Stephans girlfriend. SHe just rolled her eyes. HMM looks like this happens often.

"Yep okay" Rose said while shrugging.

"WHen" I asked eagerly

"how about now? Outside" Stephan asked

"Sure sounds good" I replied while rose just shrugged while trying to suttely send a wink to damon. Ha caught you!

Once we were all outside. Rose and I facing each other and Stephan, Damon and Elena on the sidelines. Stephan was slightly in front of Elena kind of in a protective stance if we came any where near them him and damon would both stand in front of elena. Suddenly i heard talking. Damon talking

"$300 on ROse" Damon oh you silly person

"$250 on Rose" Elena said. Huh she must be old then but not as old as me.

" $100 on both ROse and Elizebeth" Stephan said with a smirk.

Damon being damon had to interject.

"YOu cant bet on two people that means you win both ways so pick one or the other." Damon said with a satisfying smile on his face

He gave me a sad smile and said Rose's name. She looked satisfied.

"May i ask why you are all betting on Rose?" I asked with a hint of anger... okay not a hint a whole lot and just a tad of jelousy in my voice. okay same story with the jelousy

"Because shes like 500 years old" Elena said with a smile on her face

"So..." i said

" Shes probably going to win" Damon said

"okay then so if i win then you all have to give me all of your money you betted and if she wins i will give everyone including rose a porche!" i said

" okay then well expect to be buying 4 cars" Said rose

"BRING IT" i screamed!

Stephan explained a few rules like no killing the other opponent and stuff.

"3...2...1... FIGHT!" STephan and Damon said in unison

what they didnt know was that i knew all of Rose's tactice by reading her mind.

okay she thinks that she will wait for me to make the first move then... okay i can make that happen. I quickly ran behind her and grabbled her to the ground. SHe was shocked for a secound and that was all i needed. I had her to the ground within secounds. Everybody around me looked shocked but the main one being rose. The next question shocked me.

"How old are you Elizebeth" Damon inquired

Well am i going to lie or tell them the truth

"Well i cant say"

The 3 vampires nodded stephan told elena to go get the revain dart. Huh that wont effect me im not 200 years old anymore. All the vampires advanced on me and they all jumped on me at the same time trying to tackle me to the ground. But me being me was like older then them if the added all the vampires in mystic falls ages up. I somehow found them all on the ground and then i felt the slightest of stinging pains in my left side of my as painful as a little prickle but not so if you get what i mean. Everyone was staring expectantly at me waiting for me to what. I quickly checked there mines. THey were waiting for me to pass out because it was a revain dart oh lol. I could totally do that. I fell to the ground. Faking of couse. THen coughed then said how could you. Before closing my eyes Damon and stephan picked me up but i was oh so funny well to me. I jumped out of there grasp at pointed my fangs at them. and they looked horrified. Then rose asked

"How old are you elizebeth please we will help you get through this?" SHe asked a question while putting a statement in on sentence hmmm intresting. But my question to them shocked them all

" How can i trust you though, after what you did to me just know?"  
looks like they dont have an answer to that now do they


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know its short... But this was all I could do :) **

* * *

Elizabeth's Pov

I was looking between them all, wondering how they were going to respond. What they were going to ask, how they were going to ask it… All these questions were going through my mind and I kept having to look for an exit route and scan their minds occasionally to make sure they weren't planning on trying to kill me… Not that that would be possible, considering how old I am… I continued to look at them, my gaze shifting between Damon, Stephan and Rose. Rarely ever staying on Elena. Rose repeated her question.

"How old are you, Elizabeth. How old?"

I grinned, I wasn't going to tell them. No one knows how old I am… Not even Klaus. I lied smoothly. Quickly scanning Rose's mind to see how old she was.

"I'm 615…" I let my eyes water up a little just to make it more believable.

They were all staring at me, shocked. Not sure what to do. I continued to let my eyes water and the occasional tear fall out. God, I looked like such a wimp. Rose, Elena and Stephan were looking at me, sympathy dancing in their eyes.

I stole a glance over at Damon. He didn't believe me, and the scan of his mind just confirmed that. I didn't falter though or let my face and emotions give away a thing. It would be to costly. I quickly wiped the tears away, as if I didn't try and force them. I took in a shaky breath. I looked at all of them, avoiding looking at Damon. The one who I use to be so close to, who use to tell me everything that was happening with him. The person I, Elizabeth… Salvatore, looked to for advice. He could probably see through all the fake tears. He could probably see though my superb acting skills. He could probably see though it all. So at the risk of being caught out, I chose not to look at him. At Damon.

Damon's Pov

The minute she said 615 I knew she was lying. She was way older then that. Looking in her eyes I saw a hint of nervousness. Plus, she was way stronger then that age, unless some Witch has performed a spell on her to make her that strong, which I highly doubt. And she had to have a reason as to why she came back here, why she came back to us. To me.

I was still looking at her, noticing how she wasn't looking at me. It was not only confirming something but it was frustrating… I mean, who could honestly not look at me? I looked to Rose, who of course was looking at me, and saw her trying to figure something out. One thing I knew for sure, was that I couldn't let Rose figure it out. Whatever it was.

* * *

**Thanks for reading it, if you did :) Please Read and review and tell me what you think :) **

**- Kelly**


End file.
